The Legend of Zelda: Le Règne des Ténèbres (Tome 2)
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Tome 2 de la série "Zelda: Le Règne des Ténèbres" par Miss-FictionRoman. Link et Zelda doivent arrêter Ganondorf avant qu'il ne devienne le roi d'Hyrule. Contient: Violence et mort. Déconseillé aux moins de 8 ans. - Tome 3 maintenant disponible! -
1. Chapitre 9: Le destin de Link

**Chapitre 9: Le destin de Link**

_Link regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que du blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue._

_"Où suis-je? Est-ce que je suis mort? Suis-je au paradis?"_

_Le jeune héros se releva. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Le brouillard se dissipa un peu et Link put apercevoir une silhouette floue. Bientôt, ce fut un garçon qui apparut. Ces doux yeux bleus, ces cheveux châtains… Link n'en revenait pas:_

- _Tu…_

- _Je suis ton ancêtre. Je suis celui qui a combattu Demise, le roi des Ténèbres, ainsi que son cruel serviteur Girahim, il y a de cela des générations.*_

- _Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et pourquoi tu es là…? … est-ce que je suis mort?_

- _Non, seulement plongé dans un sommeil profond. Link, écoute-moi bien… il n'y pas de temps à perdre. Le destin du monde entier est entre tes mains, tu dois combattre Ganon et sauver Zelda! Tout dépend de ta victoire!_

_Link était désespéré:_

- _Mais pourquoi c'est moi, le Héros choisi pas les dieux!? Je… je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres…_

_Son ancêtre déposa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter:_

- _Je sais que c'est dur, c'est un lourd fardeau. Mais tu dois combattre Ganondorf comme l'a fait ton père, ton grand-père… et moi._

_Son descendant était estomaqué:_

- _Tu… tu sais quelque chose sur ma famille biologique!?_

- _Ton père s'appelait Link, ton grand-père s'appelait Link... pareil pour Ganondorf, qui joue le rôle de Demise, et la princesse Zelda… ou plutôt la déesse Hylia. C'est un cycle sans fin. Consacrer notre vie à combattre chaque incarnation de Demise est la malédiction qui repose sur notre lignée…_

_La silhouette de son ancêtre commença à se brouiller._

- _NON! cria Link. ATTENDS UNE SECONDE! Explique-moi au moins comment je peux sauver Zelda!_

- _Tu es le dernier espoir du monde entier. J'espère que tu réussira à protéger ce monde aussi bien que tes précédents… Link, bonne chance!_

Ce fut alors le noir total.


	2. Chapitre 10: La fin d'Hyrule…?

Chapitre 10: La fin d'Hyrule…?

Link se sentit chuter dans le néant. Il avait l'impression d'être allé au monde des morts et qu'il était tranquillement en train de revenir à celui des vivants. Ou peut-être était-ce le cas…?

Il commençait peu à peu à ressentir le sol sous son corps.

Il essaya de bouger, mais rien n'y fit. Il décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Le terrifiant Ganon l'écrasait de sa patte griffue, l'empêchant le garçon de bouger. Malgré sa vision embrouillé, Link put aperçevoir son corps, couvert de blessures.

- LINK! cria une voix féminine.

Le héros tourna faiblement la tête et aperçut la silhouette floue de Zelda. Le bouclier que Fi avait créé autour d'elle s'était évaporé.

- Link, il faut que je te dise…

Mais la princesse ne put rien dire d'autre car Girahim s'approcha d'elle et plaça une épée sous sa gorge:

- Un mot de plus et tu pourras dire adieu au monde des vivants!

Link voulut crier, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

_"Maître."_

La voix de Fi résonna dans son esprit.

_"Je suis là."_

Link chercha à tâtons l'Épée Maîtresse. Dès qu'il sentit le métal de l'épée sous sa main, il n'hésita pas: il la saisit et se libéra de Ganon en lui adressant un coup d'épée. Le monstre rugit de douleur et de rage, puis protesta en griffant sauvagement le jeune homme. Link s'écroula, à bout de forces.

_Oh… Din, Nayru, Farore! _supplia Zelda intérieurement. _Protégez-le, je vous en prie!_

À la grande surprise de tous, Ganon rugit:

- Assez perdu de temps. Que la cérémonie commence!

Il plaqua Link sur le mur à l'aide de ses énormes pattes. Girahim comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Il prit son épée et s'approcha de Zelda.

- NON! cria Link.

La princesse ne put prononcer un mot. Elle fixait Girahim qui s'approchait, le visage paralysée par la peur. Lorsque Girahim fut assez proche, il leva son épée dans les airs, prêt à trancher la jeune fille.

Link se débattait avec fougue, des larmes coulant sur ses joues:

- ZELDA!

Girahim abbatit son épée… et trancha les liens qui retenaient Zelda.

Link était surpris, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde joie. La princesse était bien vivante. Mais son sourire disparut lorsque Girahim prit son épée et en menaça Zelda:

- Avance, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La jeune fille obéit à contrecoeur. Elle murmura quelque chose que personne ne comprit, mais Link lut sur ses lèvres: "Je suis désolée, Link." Girahim la força encore à s'approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de Link et Ganon, Girahim ordonna:

- Mets ta main sur celle du Roi des Ténèbres.

Zelda hésita… puis elle le fit. Le symbole de la Triforce sur les mains de Link, Zelda et Ganon se mirent à scintiller d'une lumière intense.

- Oui… rugit Ganon. Enfin! Enfin!

Une lumière les aveugla, puis trois triangles dorés ne formant qu'un descendirent du ciel.

- … la Triforce…

Girahim s'approcha de la relique, tout content. Il plaça doucement sa main sur l'Ultime Source de Pouvoir.

- Ô, Din, Nayru, et Farore! Vous qui avez créé la divine Triforce, je vous demande de réaliser mon souhait.

- GIRAHIM! ARRÊTEZ, JE VOUS EN PRIE! cria la princesse Zelda.

Elle courut vers lui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais Girahim la repoussa à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Zelda se retrouva sur le sol et jeta à l'esprit un regard noir rempli de haine. Girahim continua:

- Je souhaite que mon Maître Demise, ici présent, retrouve la mémoire et se souvienne de son passé. Je désire également qu'il devienne l'ultime maître du monde, et que Link et Zelda, les Triforces du Courage et de la Sagesse, soient immédiatement hors d'état de nuire.

Zelda s'effondra. Tout était fini.


	3. Chapitre 11: Le gardien

Chapitre 11: Le gardien

Link fixait les murs, le regard vide. Il était assis sur un sol dur et froid, et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était guère rassurante. Tout était gris et glacial.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à l'être chargé de le surveiller. Sa cape noire cachait son corps et son visage. Depuis qu'il a été enfermé ici, ce mystérieux gardien était toujours resté près de lui et n'avait jamais sorti de la pièce une seule fois. Il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Tout cela sans dire un seul mot. Depuis le tout début, cette étrange personne n'avait pas montré la moindre d'émotion et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Voilà plus de quelques jours que Link était enfermé dans le cachot. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir. Des milions de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, sans qu'il ne puisse attraper la moindre réponse. Qu'était-il arrivé à Navi, son amie fée qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle? Et Zelda… la princesse était-elle encore en vie?

_"Pourquoi je ressens le besoin de la protéger à tout prix? _pensa-t-il. _Dès que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis tout de suite dit que cette jeune fille allait changer ma vie. Mais pourquoi…? Pourquoi hante-elle ainsi toutes mes pensées…?"_

Il se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans les ténèbres de la tristesse et de la confusion.

_"Je suis supposé d'être le "Héros choisi par les Dieux", ou je ne sais plus quoi. Si je n'avais pas libéré Zelda, Ganondorf ne l'aurait jamais découverte et il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire apparaître la Triforce et exaucer son fichu voeu de dominer le monde. Je suis censé être un héros mais en fait, tout ce que je suis, c'est un bon à rien! À cause de moi, le monde d'Hyrule est foutu! Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit moi, le Héros? Je ne suis qu'un enfant! Un vulgaire enfant qui ne possède même pas le quart de la puissance de Ganondorf ou le dixième de la sagesse de Zelda!"_

Des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. C'était Ganondorf! D'habitude, le tyran ne venait jamais lui rendre visite dans sa prison!

- Bonjour Link, dit-il de sa voix à la fois douce et terrifiante.

Le garçon resta impassible_. Il est peut-être simplement venu se moquer de moi, _pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

L'usurpateur le regarda d'un air sérieux:

- Tu me sembles bien abattu.

- En quoi ça vous regarde?

- C'était une simple remarque. Je suis venu ici pour te dire quelque chose de très important. Demain aura lieu un grand évenement que tu ne dois pas manquer.

- J'aurais enfin droit à quelque chose d'autre que du pain sec et de l'eau?

Ganondorf resta calme. Terriblement calme.

- Non. En fait, demain aura lieu un évenement qui fera officiellement de moi le roi d'Hyrule.

Link leva la tête subitement. Il voulait à tout prix en savoir plus.

- C'est demain que je me marierai avec Zelda, déclara le faux roi.

Le garçon était estomaqué:

- Jamais! fit-t-il en fixant le roi d'un regard noir. Jamais cela n'arrivera!

Le tyran le regarda avec mépris:

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir y faire quelque chose dans ton état? Et puis tu ferais mieux de te calmer, car tu seras exécuté tout de suite après le mariage.

Link ne put rien répliquer. C'était comme si on venait de lui planter une flèche dans le ventre. Ganondorf ricana devant l'expression épouvantée du jeune homme. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Le gardien avait regardé la scène, attentif. Encore une fois, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Dès que Ganondorf fut parti, il se contenta de fixer Link pendant un long moment. Puis il se tourna et s'avança vers la sortie. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher, et son dos semblait courbé. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, comme s'il voulait vérifier que Ganondorf était bien parti. Puis il s'approcha de Link. Celui-ci semblait à la fois perplexe et méfiant. Son gardien décida qu'il était temps de lui dévoiler sa véritable apparance. Il enleva son capuchon lentement, dévoilant le visage d'un vieil homme plein de sagesse.

- Sahasrahla! s'exclama Link.

Le vieillard posa son index sur sa bouche:

- Pas si fort, jeune homme. Je suis venu te venu te sauver, et j'ai mis en place un plan d'évasion. Mais il faut rester discret, car si le Roi des Ténèbres l'apprend…

Le garçon n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était surtout très curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Ganondorf de t'engager?

- Et bien, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Lui et son horrible armée de Gérudos se sont encore amusés à terrorriser le peuple. Mais cette fois-ci, Ganondorf avait décidé de forçer les pauvres villageois à travailler pour lui. Et j'étais l'un de ces malchanceux, il faut croire.

Puis il regarda le jeune héros d'un air grave:

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu dois à tout prix sauver le monde et la princesse Zelda.

Il sortit de ses poches une petite clé argentée et libéra le jeune homme. Le vieil homme retira alors complètement sa cape et la donna à Link:

- Mets ça. Ainsi tu pourras passer inaperçu.

Link regarda la cape d'un air étrange. _Cette cape… elle me dit quelque chose,_ pensa-t-il. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une cape noire, on en voit des indentiques bien souvent. Alors pourquoi celle-ci en particulier lui procure cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu?

Sans dire un mot, il revêtit la cape et prit soin de mettre le capuchon de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir les traits de son visage. Sahasrahla lui tendit également l'Épée Maîtresse:

- J'ai retrouvé ton épée. Cache-la bien, et ne la sors qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, compris?

- Oui, mais vous? Vous n'avez plus de déguisement, Ganondorf pourrait vous faire des choses terribles…

Pour toute réponse, le vieillard sourit:

- Tu penses aux autres, et c'est une excellente qualité. Mais ne t'occupe pas de moi. Le Héros choisi par les Dieux a d'autres chats à fouetter. Allez, va.

Le garçon partit, déterminé. _Le monde est en danger à cause de moi. Il est maintenant l'heure de réparer mes erreurs._


	4. Chapitre 12: L'évasion

Chapitre 12: L'évasion

- _Link! Link, où es-tu?_

_Zelda regarda autour d'elle, désespérée. Cet épais brouillard blanc l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit._

- _LINK! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi!_

_Elle continuer d'avancer tout droit en courant. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Son royaume était maintenant entre les mains du roi démoniaque Ganondorf, ou plutôt Demise. Et Link… qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver? _

_Mais soudainement, elle s'arrêta, manquant de trébucher. Devant elle se trouvait un spectacle incroyable: une jeune femme d'une grande beauté était assise sur un trône. Elle avait de longs cheveux et un visage doux et calme._

- _Déesse Hylia, Triforce de la Sagesse, fit la jeune femme d'un ton serein. Je suis Nayru, Déesse de la Sagesse._

_Zelda s'agenouilla:_

- _Votre Divinité, je vous en implore, j'ai besoin de votre aide! Link est en danger, et Demise est en train de contrôler le monde…_

- _Je suis navrée, Votre Grâce. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. En tant que Déesse Créatrice de la Triforce, je suis forcée d'exaucer tous les souhaits de la personne qui s'approprie de la Triforce, en l'occurrence Demise._

_Zelda se releva:_

- _Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse?_

- _Cette histoire, c'est à vous de l'écrire. C'est vous qui en êtes l'héroïne, et non Link._

_La silhouette de la déesse se dissipa et disparut dans un nuage de fumée._

"Princesse Zelda!"

- _Link! s'écria la princesse. Où es-tu?_

"Je vous en prie, dites-moi quelque chose…"

- _Link! Je ne te vois pas! Où te caches-tu?_

"Ouvrez les yeux!"

- _Ouvrir les yeux?_

Le décor changea subitement. Elle était dans un donjon glacial, allongée par terre. Près d'elle se tenait debout un pur inconnu. Sa cape noire cachant son corps et son visage empêcha la jeune fille de deviner qui c'était.

- Mais enfin, qui êtes…

L'étranger posa son index sur sa bouche, pour lui faire signe de se taire, puis déclara:

- Sa Majesté le roi Ganondorf désire vous voir immédiatement, princesse.

Il aida la jeune fille à se relever. Celle-ci lui demanda, confuse:

- Dites-moi, où suis-je? Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente?

L'inconnu l'ignora, la prit par la main et lui ordonna:

- Suivez-moi.

Il se mit alors à marcher tranquillement. Zelda le suivit, sans trop savoir ce qui se passait. Et puis cet homme… sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un. À la fois forte, douce, et masculine…

- Allez-vous me répondre? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et qu'est-ce que Ganondorf me veut?

Ils sortirent bientôt du donjon, et maintenant un grand escalier sombre leur faisant face. L'inconnu lui dit d'une voix rassurante:

- Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de me suivre. Et surtout, ne dites pas un mot.

Puis il monta les escaliers en silence. _Mieux vaut jouer la petite fille obéissante pour l'instant,_ songea Zelda._ On verra alors si cet homme est de mon côté._

Les escaliers craquèrent à chaque pas. Comme il faisait sombre, des flambeaux étaient fixés au mur. L'homme mystérieux en prit un et continua son chemin, suivi de près par la jeune princesse. Mais une voix forte les fit sursauter:

- HALTE!

Les deux s'arrêtèrent net. Un autre garde vêtu d'une cape noire se tenait devant eux.

- Où allez-vous comme ça, jeunes gens? dit-il.

- J'amène mademoiselle ici présente au roi Ganondorf, fit l'inconnu d'un ton un peu agressif.

- Ah, et depuis la princesse Zelda a-t-elle le droit de sortir du donjon?

L'homme qui accompagnait Zelda serra les poings:

- Depuis que Ganondorf m'a donné l'ordre de le faire sortir! Maintenant, poussez-vous. Sa Majesté désire voir Lady Zelda immédiatement.

L'autre ricana. Un rire diabolique. Puis il retira sa cape d'un coup sec. Zelda était estomaquée:

- GIRAHIM!

Girahim, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, bondit sur elle. Mais l'inconnu se plaça devant elle et sortit de sa cape une épée.

- Sauvez-vous! ordonna-t-il à Zelda. Je me charge de Girahim!

Mais la jeune fille était paralysée:

- Mais… et vous? Je ne peux pas…

- PARTEZ!

Zelda obéit à contrecoeur et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Mais _où_ aller? Elle montait les escaliers à toute vitesse, haletante. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le sommet, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les souterrains. Elle ralentit sa course, et bientôt elle s'arrêta. Zelda soupira de soulagement. La jeune princesse était enfin en sécurité. Elle regarda autour d'elle, curieuse. La jeune fille se trouvait dans un couloir sale et déprimant, et sur le sol trônait des vieux ossements d'humains. Elle réfléchit._ Il serait préférable de rester là et de ne pas bouger. Si j'avance aveuglément, je risquerais de me perdre._

Cependant, la princesse se sentait mal d'avoir laissé l'homme qui l'accompagnait combattre Girahim seul. Les paroles de la Déesse Nayru lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme ça, soudainement.

_"Cette histoire, c'est à vous de l'écrire."_

Mais soudain, les ossements qui se trouvaient sur le sol se mirent à trembler. Zelda frémit. Les ossements se collèrent ensemble et finirent par former des dizaines de squelettes. Pire, les squelettes s'approchaient de la jeune fille, comme des zombies. La princesse cria, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Elle s'enfuit en courant, mais elle finit par rencontrer un cul-de-sac. Les squelettes coutinuaient de s'approcher dangereusement. Elle était prise au piège! Elle était condamnée à une morte certaine. La princesse était sans défense.

À présent, elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à Link.

C'était combattre ou mourir.


	5. Chapitre 13: Les Trois Déesses

Chapitre 13: Les pouvoirs des Trois Déesses

_"Din, Nayru, Farore! Je vous en prie, faites-moi cadeau de vos pouvoirs!"_

Zelda leva les bras et s'éleva dans les airs. Une boule d'énergie apparut entre ses deux mains. La jeune fille se concentra.

_"Feu de Din!"*_

La boule d'énergie se transforma en énorme boule de feu qui vint griller plusieurs de ses adversaires. Un squelettes tenta de la trancher d'un coup de hache, mais Zelda fut plus rapide:

_"Vent de Farore!"*_

Elle disparut dans un éclair avant de se téléporter un peu plus loin. Elle évita ainsi un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Les squelettes étaient furieux. Ils l'entourèrent, hache à la main, et foncèrent vers elle.

_"Amour de Nayru!"_*

Un cristal bleu se forma autour d'elle. Tous les squelettes qui tentèrent de la toucher furent neutralisés. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle dégageait une telle puissance! Pourquoi son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé?

- Bonjour... princesse, fit une voix glaciale.

Zelda sursauta et se retourna. Derrière elle était apparu comme par magie un immense trône. Dessus était assis Girahim. Près de lui se trouvait un loup comme Zelda n'en avait jamais vu. Grand et au pelage brun-argenté, il était attaché au trône par une chaîne et se débattait furieusement. Il avait le physique d'un animal royal.

- Tu te défends bien, fit Girahim. Je l'avoue. Maintenant que tous les Stalfos au service de mon Maître ont tous été vaincus, je n'ai plus d'ennemi à t'offrir en cadeau. Quel dommage…

Il prit alors un air dramatique:

- Oh! J'oubliais! Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du repas pour l'animal de compagnie de Sa Majesté Ganondorf!

Il ricana, puis déclara:

- Quoi de mieux qu'une charmante petite princesse pour nourrir un loup royal? Ha ha ha!

Sur ce, il brisa la chaîne qui retenait la bête. Le loup bondit avec l'agilité d'un félin. Zelda l'évita de justesse en activant le Vent de Farore. Tandis qu'elle évitait les attaques de la bête, elle réfléchissait:_ Je dois montrer à ce loup qu'il est du mauvais côté tout en évitant de le faire souffrir. Mais comment?_

- Je reconnais bien là la Triforce de la Sagesse! se moqua Girahim. Elle ne veut jamais blesser personne, elle ne veut jamais toucher à rien. Une petite enfant sage comme une image, quoi!

L'esprit réfléchit, puis déclara:

- Et si on augmentait la difficulté?

Il sortit de sa poche un petite pierre précieuse rouge qui commença à aspirer les pouvoirs de la princesse magicienne. Zelda tenta d'utiliser l'Amour de Nayru pour se créer un bouclier, mais le cristal bleu qui commençait à se former autour d'elle se brisa instantanément. Elle tenta de lançer le Feu de Din pour briser la pierre maléfique, mais c'est à peine si une petite flamèche surgit de sa main.

- C'est la loi du plus fort, se moqua Girahim. Désolé, mais tu as perdu!

Les pouvoirs de la princesse étaient anéantis. Le loup s'approcha dangeureusement d'elle. La jeune fille était à présent à genoux dans un coin, paralysée. Le loup resta planté devant elle pendant un long moment. On aurait dit qu'il sentait la détresse de Zelda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? pesta Girahim en s'adressant au loup. Tue-la, bon sang!

À la grande surprise de Zelda, l'animal se tourna vers Girahim et se mit à grogner. Girahim était furieux:

- TUE-LA! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS?

Le loup grogna de plus belle, puis il se mit à courir en direction de l'esprit.

- Oh et puis zut! fit Girahim en se levant de son trône, épée à la main. Je n'ai pas le choix!

Le loup bondit sur lui pour le mordre sauvagement à la jambe, mais Girahim protesta en plantant son épée dans son ventre. Le loup s'écroula. Zelda jeta à Girahim un regard noir rempli de haine. Le méchant ricana, puis courut vers la princesse et le loup blessé. La pierre rouge en main, les pouvoirs de Zelda était maintenant les siens.

- Feu de Din! s'exclama-t-il.

Des flammes gigantesques sugirent des mains de Girahim. Il tenta de viser Zelda, mais le feu dégageait une puissance incontrôlable.

- Que… que se passe-t-il!? s'écria-t-il, affolé.

Les flammes grossirent davantage. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il relâcha le feu, qui envahit toute la salle. Le plafond, les murs, le plancher: tout allait s'effrondrer! Zelda, sentant le danger, s'agenouilla près du loup blessé et voulut l'aider à se relever, mais celui-ci était trop affaibli.

- Tu dois te relever! fit Zelda. Sinon nous allons tous mourrir brûlés vifs!

Girahim ricana, mais Zelda l'ignora. Elle saisit le loup par la patte et celui-ci parvint tant bien que mal à se tenir debout. Zelda regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'un grand trou s'était formé dans le mur de pierre. C'était leur seul espoir.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien! ordonna la jeune fille au loup. Nous allons sauter par ce trou!

Elle l'entraîna avec elle et sauta dans le vide.

Tandis qu'elle tombait, la tête à l'envers, elle ferma les yeux. C'était la fin.

_"Impa, tu m'entends…? Impa!"_

Une voix faible et lointaine résonna dans l'esprit de la guerrière Sheikah. Une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

_"Je suis à l'extérieur, près du château d'Hyrule. Je suis faible et gravement blessée, je ne peux plus marcher. Impa, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas capricieuse, mais je t'en prie, juste pour cette fois, tu dois venir me chercher._

Impa se réveilla en sursaut. Zelda avait besoin d'elle.

_* Din's Fire_,_ Farore's Wind _et_ Nayru's Love_ sont des pouvoirs magiques que Link peut utiliser dans _Ocarina of Time. _Cependant, ces trois pouvoirs font partie des diverses attaques de la princesse Zelda dans le jeu de combat _Super Smash Bros. Melee _et _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.


	6. Chapitre 14: Sains et saufs

Chapitre 14 : Sains et saufs

Impa revêtit son armure de guerrière, saisit son immense épée, et sortit de sa maison à moitié en ruines. Elle embarqua sur son cheval et avança dans ce qu'était devenu le village Kakariko, là où elle habite.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin le palais d'Hyrule, elle ordonna à sa monture d'accélérer.

Elle arriva bientôt devant la gigantesque demeure. La Sheikah descendit de son cheval et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Puis elle s'avança, cherchant Zelda des yeux. Épée à la main, elle explora les alentours, méfiante. Puis elle aperçut sa protégée, assise sur le sol. La jambe droite de la jeune princesse était en sang.

- Votre Altesse! s'exclama Impa. Que vous est-il arrivé?

Zelda resta calme :

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- Pouvez-vous marcher au moins?

- À peine. La blessure est très profonde.

C'est alors qu'un grand et majestueux loup surgit des ténèbres et s'avança avec peine. Impa prépara son épée, mais Zelda lui fit signe d'arrêter :

- C'est un ami.

- Vous ne savez pas ce dont cette créature est capable, riposta sa gardienne.

- Je sais. Mais, crois-le ou non, ce loup est très courageux. Girahim lui avait donné l'ordre de m'attaquer, mais au lieu de ça, il m'a courageusement protégé. Comme moi, il a été blessé et c'est un miracle qu'il puisse encore tenir debout. Je t'en prie, amenons-le avec nous, il a besoin d'être soigné.

Impa jeta un coup d'œil au loup. Le pelage mouillé par la pluie, le corps couvert de blessures… il était dans un état pitoyable et peinait à se tenir debout.

- Je vous connais bien, princesse Zelda, et je sais que vous savez ce que vous faites. C'est d'accord. Allez, on embarque.

Elle aida Zelda tant bien que mal à embarquer sur son cheval, puis fit de même avec le loup. Impa embarqua à son tour et ordonna à son cheval d'avançer. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le village dévasté de Kakariko. Zelda, assise derrière Impa, était horrifiée à la vue du village en ruines.

- Quelle horreur! fit-elle, catastrophée. Tout a été détruit, et il n'y a aucun signe de vie nulle part! Impa, qu'est-il arrivé à mon peuple?

- Ganondorf est capable de bien des choses, répondit simplement la guerrière Sheikah.

Elle remarqua sa maison :

- Nous y sommes. Heureusement, l'intérieur n'a pas été très touché.

Impa aida Zelda et le loup à descendre, et les guida vers l'intérieur de la petite demeure. La maison d'Impa était composée d'une seule pièce et de seulements quelques meubles : un foyer, une cuisinière, une commode, une bibliothèque, une petite table, quelques chaises, et un lit.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'étais toujours au château et quasiment jamais chez moi, dit Impa. Asseoyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Zelda s'assit sur le lit et soupira de soulagement. Le loup se hâta de s'installer à côté d'elle, épuisé. Impa alla chercher une serviette pour que la princesse puisse se sécher les cheveux, puis elle nettoya les blessures de la jeune fille et du loup, avant de les recouvrir de bandages.

- Merci beaucoup, Impa, dit Zelda, reconnaissante. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir. Et puis, vous devriez être affamée après cette longue captivité chez Ganondorf. Heureusement, j'ai fait quelques provisions avant que l'armée de Gérudos n'attaque le village.

Elle prit une assiette et y mit un peu de viande et quelques fruits.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de festin dont vous avez l'habitude…

- Il n'y a aucun problème, répliqua calmement la Triforce de la Sagesse.

La robuste Sheikah lui donna son assiette. Zelda la remercia poliment et commença son repas. Le loup, quant à lui, fixait la jeune fille avec envie. La princesse eut un petit rire :

- Oh! Mais tu dois sûrement avoir faim toi aussi.

Impa comprit sur-le-champ et offrit à l'animal son repas. Zelda savourait cet instant de tranquilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zelda et le loup avaient fini leurs repas. L'animal s'endormit aussitôt, repu, tandis que la jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre. Impa remarqua aussitôt l'expression triste sur le visage de la princesse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je suis très inquiète pour Link, avoua Zelda.

- C'est le Héros choisi par les Dieux, répliqua sa gardienne pour la rassurer. Tous les héros avant lui ont réussi, alors pourquoi pas lui?

La jeune princesse était surprise :

- Parce qu'il y a eu des héros avant lui?

- Exactement.

Elle avait le dos tourné. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans la commode.

- Impa? insista Zelda, se demandant ce que sa gardienne pouvait bien mijoter.

La Sheikah sortit alors d'un des tiroirs quelque chose que la princesse n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Mon jeu d'échecs! s'écria Zelda. J'y jouais souvent avec toi lorsque j'étais petite.

Impa déposa le jeu sur la table. Zelda admirait les figurines, toutes très détaillées et peintes à la main. Les personnages étaient divisés en deux équipes : les bons et les méchants.

- Ma préférée, c'est la Reine de cette équipe, dit-elle. Elle est tellement belle!

La figurine de la Reine représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns tressées. Elle portait une longue robe élégante mauve et blanche, ainsi que de nombreux bijoux en or. Ses épaulette dorées lui donnait l'allure d'une guerrière, et son diadème en or était orné d'un saphir.

- C'est votre ancêtre, expliqua Impa. C'était une femme courageuse et noble, qui pensait toujours au bien de son peuple avant le sien.

Mais l'attention de Zelda était maintenant tourné vers une autre figurine, représentant un garçon vêtu d'une courte tunique verte et d'un grand chapeau vert.

- Impa! Cette pièce… elle ressemble à Link!

La Sheikah n'était pas surprise :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dévoiler la vérité, princesse…

Elle se tourna vers la bibliothèque et en sortit un livre très ancien. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir le symbole de la Triforce. Étrangement, le livre ne semblait pas avoir de titre. Impa s'assit près de Zelda et commença à tourner les pages. La jeune fille observa les illustrations : celles-ci représentaient des portraits de garçons vêtus de vert, tandis que d'autres représentaient des hommes monstrueux à l'allure cruelle. D'autres dessins, par contre, représentaient des jeunes princesses d'une grande beauté.

- Ce livre est rempli de portraits des porteurs de Triforce des générations passés, expliqua Impa. Dont celle du Courage, qui est chargée de combattre la Triforce de la Puissance, qui désire s'emparer d'Hyrule, et aussi sauver la Triforce de la Sagesse, qui a été capturée. Ce qui est particulier, c'est que chaque porteur de Triforce transmettent leur nom à leurs descendants.

Zelda comprit, étonnée :

- Ce n'est donc pas la première fois qu'un nommé Ganondorf désire s'en prendre à Hyrule?

Impa fit oui de la tête :

- C'est exact.

- Et tous les Héros choisis par les Dieux s'appelent Link?

- En effet.

- Incroyable… mais cela n'enlève pas mon inquiétude. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Link. J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur.

Impa désigna la pièce du jeu d'échecs représentant le Héros.

- Regardez attentivement. À quelle position cette pièce se trouve-t-elle?

- C'est un pion, répondit Zelda sans hésitation.

Sa gardienne acquiesça, puis expliqua :

- Exactement. Le Héros choisi par les Dieux n'est qu'un pion au service du peuple. C'est son devoir de sauver le royaume de Ganondorf. Il n'a pas une seconde pour penser à lui-même. Il vit pour les autres. Il vit pour nous. Et il survivra, c'est écrit dans la prophétie.

La princesse était estomaquée :

- Je ne peux pas croire que Link sera complètement seul contre Ganondorf! Combattre la Triforce de la Puissance seul, c'est trop demandé pour une seule personne! Si c'est comme ça, je l'aiderai. Je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux à combattre Ganondorf.

- C'est trop dangeureux. Si vous mourriez, le trône d'Hyrule n'aura plus d'héritier. Vous devez rester cachée, c'est important pour votre survie.

Zelda répliqua calmement:

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Je suis certaine que je suis beaucoup plus qu'une princesse en détresse.

Mais elle rajouta:

- Pour l'instant, j'avoue que tu as raison. Il serai plus sage pour moi de rester cachée. Mais j'ai quand même une faveur à te demander.

Impa fut surprise, mais s'inclina poliment :

- Je suis à vos ordres, princesse.

- Tu dois partir à la recherche de Link. Si jamais tu le croises, dis-lui que je l'attends ici. Je pourrais lui être d'une aide précieuse dans sa périlleuse quête.

La guerrière allait répliquer, mais Zelda rajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il est impossible que les serviteurs de Ganondorf ne me trouvent ici. Et puis pour ma jambe, je n'ai presque plus mal. Demain je pourrai marcher, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Impa obéit et tourna les talons, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. La pluie semblait s'être calmée.

Zelda, exténuée, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.


	7. Chapitre 15: Quel est donc mon rôle?

Chapitre 15 : Quel est donc mon rôle à jouer?

Le lendemain matin, il ne pleuvait plus. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, formant un arc-en-ciel.

Zelda ouvrit doucement les yeux puis s'étira. Un peu hésitante, elle posa un pied par terre, puis se leva et fit quelques pas. Sa jambe ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Elle se prépara à déjeuner puis se rassit sur le lit. La jeune fille commença lentement son repas. Elle était heureuse. Ce que Ganondorf et Girahim lui avait fait était maintenant loin derrière. Elle se sentait en paix, sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

À peine avait-elle prit une bouchée que le loup se réveilla. Il avait flairé l'odeur de la nourriture. Zelda le sentit et alla lui prépara à manger. Les blessures du pauvre animal étaient encore très profondes, et il valait mieux qu'il ne marche pas pour quelques temps.

Les deux déjeunèrent ensemble, silencieux. Pourtant, Zelda sentait le besoin de se confier, de dire tout haut ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Évidemment, le loup ne comprendra pas son language. Mais malgré tout, elle avait la sensation que la bête l'écouterait.

- … tu sais, petit loup… je me sens un peu stupide de parler comme ça à un animal, mais… je ne sais plus quoi faire, tant de questions trottent dans ma tête. Toute cette histoire de Héros et de Ganondorf qui tente de dominer le monde me mélange au plus au point. Je me demande ce que je dois faire, quel est mon rôle à jouer. Impa m'a toujours dit que toute princesse qui se respecte doit attendre patiemment dans son château et laisser le héros faire son travail. Mais a-t-elle vraiment raison? Ne devrais-je pas aider Link dans sa tâche?

La princesse soupira :

- Je suis bête. Lorsque Link m'a découverte, j'aurais dû refuser son aide et songer aux conséquences. Mon père avait eu raison tout le long. J'aurais dû l'écouter… tu vois comme une seule mauvaise décision peut changer les choses? Ganondorf m'a découverte, et il m'a capturée. Et il a eu la Triforce.

L'animal la regardait dans les yeux. Il l'_écoutait_. Il l'écoutait vraiment. Zelda gémit:

- C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui arrive. Contrairement à ce qu'Impa pense, ce n'est pas à Link de réparer mes erreurs… oh, comme j'ai honte! Je suis indigne d'être la Triforce de la Sagesse.

Le loup déposa sa tête sur ses genoux, comme pour la réconforter. Zelda se mit doucement à lui carresser la tête en sanglotant.

Les jours passèrent, et voyant qu'Impa ne revenait pas, Zelda décida qu'il était temps pour elle et son ami loup d'aller prendre l'air. Elle retira son diadème et changea sa robe pour des vêtements appartenant à Impa. Ils étaient un peu grands, mais c'était l'idéal si elle voulait se faire passer pour une simple citoyenne. Elle prépara un petit panier à pique-nique et sortit de la petite maison, suivie du loup. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur l'herbe, elle sentit une grand joie l'envahir. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas séquestrée entre quatre murs! Elle sentit une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant : la liberté. La princesse décida de se rendre sur le bord de l'eau, l'un des rares lieux qui avait conservé sa beauté après l'attaque de Ganondorf. Toute excitée, elle se mit à courir. Zelda traversa les forêts verdoyantes et les champs de blé, avant d'arriver près du bord de l'eau. Elle s'assit sur la pelouse et regardait l'eau, calme et paisible. La jeune fille sortit de son panier le livre ancien qu'Impa lui avait montré, et se mit à le feuilleter. Elle s'arrêta à une page qui dévoilait le portrait d'une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et à la robe rose. Une armure dorée recouvrait sa poitrine et ses épaules, et elle avait de grands yeux bleus.

Zelda VI, la Sage du Temps

Cette princesse a été forcée de se cacher lorsque le tyran Ganondorf le Vième a éliminé son père et s'est emparé de son royaume. Elle s'est alors fait passer pour un mâle Sheikah du nom de Sheik, et a aidé le Héros choisi par les Dieux dans sa quête. Sous ce déguisement, elle était méconnaissable et pouvait sans problème parler au Héros et lui donner des précieux conseils. Elle lui a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, toujours sous sa forme de Sheik.

Plus tard, Princesse Zelda jugea qu'il était temps de dévoiler à Link son identité et se métarmophosa sous ses yeux. Mais c'était une grave erreur. Ganondorf la trouva et l'enferma dans un cristal. Link partit alors à l'aventure pour la secourir.

Celui-ci finit par atteindre la forteresse de Ganondorf et provoqua l'ignoble tyran en duel. Il finit par gagner et libéra Zelda, mais la terre se mit à trembler. La princesse lui expliqua qu'avec son dernier souffle, Ganondorf essayait de détruire la forteresse pour qu'ils finissent écrasés par les décombres. Sans l'aide des pouvoirs magiques de Zelda, Link n'aurait jamais pu sortir de là sain et sauf.*

Zelda réfléchit. _J'avais raison. Nayru avait raison. La princesse a tout de même un rôle très important à jouer dans la légende._

Elle voulut en lire plus, mais elle réalisa que son ami loup s'était enfui. Elle laissa tomber son livre et partit à sa poursuite.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la forêt, inquiète. Elle avait beau l'appeler, mais sans résultat. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les bois.

- Cesse de te cacher… allez, où es-tu?

Elle était de moins en moins confiante. Impa lui avait toujours dit que toute princesse devait être accompagnée en tout temps, pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur. Zelda stressa : les gérudos au service de Ganondorf pouvaient surgir à tout moment! Sans ses pouvoirs magiques, la princesse se sentait vulnérable. Elle se souvient des ces années, lorsqu'elle était petite…

_À cette époque, Zelda devait avoir au moins sept ans. Elle était dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec une fausse épée en bois. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tout emmêlés, et elle avait elevé ses élégants petits souliers ballerine. Vêtue de l'armure d'Impa qui était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grande, elle n'avait rien d'une demoiselle, et encore moins une princesse._

- _YAH! AYAH! Prends ça, vilain monstre! Toi qui oses s'en prendre à mon peuple! AYAH! YA, HAN ET PAF!_

_Impa avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, surprise :_

- _Princesse! Mais enfin, que faites-vous?_

- _Je m'entraîne à l'épée! reprit la fillette sans hésiter. Plus tard, je veux faire comme toi et aller à la guerre et combattre pour Hyrule!_

- _Ceci n'est pas l'attitude d'une demoiselle! Déposez votre arme!_

_La petite fille lâcha son épée à contrecoeur. Impa continua, cette fois-ci plus doucement :_

- _Vous êtes la princesse d'Hyrule. Vous devez savoir comment vous comporter en vraie lady._

_Elle fit assoeir la petite Zelda sur une chaise et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux._

- _Les jeunes filles ne peuvent pas aller à la guerre. Vous vous souvenez de tous ces contes de fées que je vous ai lu? Il est toujours question d'une charmante princesse qui attend patiemment l'arrivée de son prince._

_La fillette n'était pourtant pas d'accord :_

- _Mais toi, tu vas souvent particuper à la guerre, non?_

- _Je ne suis pas une dame de sang royal comme vous. Et je suis la seule femme guerrière de tout Hyrule. J'ai été élevée comme une guerrière, comprenez-vous?_

_Zelda hocha la tête :_

- _Oui._

- _Vous, c'est différent. Votre destin est d'épouser un prince pour ensuite régner sur Hyrule. Vous devez en tout temps être élégante et avoir des bonnes manières. Bref, vous devez être parfaite. Même votre façon de marcher doit être droite et distinguée._

_La petite fille réfléchit, puis demanda :_

- _Mais si jamais un gros méchant s'en prenait à Hyrule? Je devrais préparer des super plans d'attaques et diriger les soldats, non?_

- _Non. Accompagnée de gardes, vous allez vous enfuir du château et rester cachée dans un lieu sûr jusqu'à ce Hyrule soit de nouveau en sécurité._

- _Ça ne fait aucun sens. À quoi sert une princesse si elle n'est pas là pour défendre son royaume?_

_Impa resta ferme :_

- _Comme je vous l'ai dit, les femmes sont fragiles, délicates, élégantes et distinguées. En aucun cas elles ne vont se mêler aux guerres où aux chicanes d'hommes. Une femme doit rester à la maison s'occuper des enfants tandis que l'homme part combattre pour son peuple._

_Zelda se leva précipitament._

- _Mais c'est injuste! Qu'est-ce qu'ils de plus que nous, ces fichus hommes?_

- _PRINCESSE ZELDA SHELIAS DE CHRISTINE SUSAN OLIVIA MARGARET HYRULE! tonna Impa. Ne parlez pas sur ce ton! Non mais quelle impolitesse de la part d'une future reine! Et quel language!_

_Elle força Zelda à s'assoeir et continua de lui brosser les cheveux. La petite princesse fit la moue._

Zelda se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. À l'époque, c'était une petite fillette haïssable. Elle aimait l'action et la bataille. Pour elle, c'était un jeu. Mais maintenant que Ganondorf lui a volé le trône, la princesse comprit que la guerre et les combats étaient tout sauf amusants. Depuis ce jour, elle avait suivi une éducation impeccable. En à peine un an, Zelda avait complètement changé : c'était devenue une jeune fille élégante et discrète, qui aurait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille.

Tout en y repensant, elle continuait d'appeler son ami loup, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Petit loup! Où es-tu, à la fin!?

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière retentit :

- Je suis là.

La princesse se retourna et vit alors le plus surprenant des spectacles.

* Le texte du livre de Zelda est inspiré de l'histoire d'Ocarina of Time.


	8. Chapitre 16: Le retour du Héros

Chapitre 16 : Le retour du Héros

Ces cheveux châtains-blonds, ces yeux bleu marine, cette tunique verte…

- Link!? s'écria Zelda. Comment est-ce possible?

À sa grande surprise, le garçon leva sa tunique, dévoilant son torse. Une énorme cicatrice marquait son ventre. Cette cicatrice lui était familière.

- Le loup… fit Zelda. C'était toi?

Tout devint clair. Alors c'était pour cela que le loup l'avait protégée de Girahim.

- Après la bataille contre Ganon, j'ai été enfermée dans le cachot, commença Link. Grâce à Sahasrahla, un vieil ami, j'ai pu m'évader, vêtu d'une cape pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. J'ai trouvé les clés de votre prison, et je vous ai délivré, vous faisant croire que je Ganondorf voulait vous voir.

Zelda plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, estomaquée :

- C'était donc toi!

- En effet. Comme vous le savez, nous avons été interceptés par Girahim. J'ai dû me battre seul contre lui. Mais il m'a jeté sur le sol et m'a jeté un mauvais sort. Je me suis immédiatement transformé en bête…

Il baissa tristement la tête, comme s'il se souvenait de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

- J'avais complètement perdu la mémoire. J'avais tout oublié… Hyrule, Navi, Impa… et… vous. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Girahim m'a ordonné de vous tuer, que j'ai commencé à reprendre conscience. Lorsque vous m'avez amené avec vous, ma mémoire revenait peu à peu.

- Je comprends tout maintenant, murmura Zelda.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Link la prit fermement par le bras et la força à se cacher derrière un buisson :

- Link, qu'est-ce que…

Le garçon lui fit signe de se taire :

- Ne faites pas de bruit, chochota-t-il. Je crois que quelqu'un nous épie.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait retrouvé sa forme humaine et sa mémoire, Link avait conservé ses sens bestiaux et pouvait sentir le danger à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Restez près de moi, dit-il à Zelda, décidé à la protéger du moindre petit danger.

La jeune fille frisonna. _Quelque chose_ l'avait frôlée. Link sentit aussitôt le danger et se retourna en vitesse.

Devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque monstre avec un corps d'humain, mais sa peau était grise et noire. Sa tête était faite de pierre, et il se déplaçait à quatres pattes. Link ordonna à Zelda de rester derrière lui. La princesse aurait tant aimé combattre à ses côtés, mais sans ses pouvoirs, elle était vulnérable.

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, les femmes sont fragiles, délicates, élégantes et distinguées. En aucun cas elles ne vont se mêler aux guerres où aux chicanes d'hommes. »_

_Et si Impa avait raison? C'est Link le héros, pas moi. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre princesse sans défense. Je suis faible et impuissante… je n'ai même pas su protéger mon peuple de Ganondorf!_

Link combattait le monstre avec courage. Il se battait comme une véritable bête. Comme toute Triforce du Courage qui se respecte aurait fait.

Zelda se sentait mal. Quel est son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire? Doit-elle agir comme une héroïne qui se bat pour son royaume ou comme une demoiselle en détresse qui attend patiemment, enfermée dans le donjon par Ganondorf? Toutes ces questions qui demeuraient sans réponse la fit sentir encore plus coupable.

Mais brusquement, un cristal se forma autour d'elle, l'immobilisant. La princesse poussa un cri de surprise. Le cristal lévita, avec elle enfermée dedans.

- LINK! hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune héros donna à la créature le coup de grâce et courut vers le cristal, affolé. Mais un autre monstre le prit par surprise et l'attaqua. La cicatrice sur le ventre du garçon se réouvrit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais le héros ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

Zelda s'en voulait à mourir. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, elle était incapable de raisonner. Sa vue se brouila et à présent, elle ne voyait plus que des petites taches de couleur. La princesse paniqua intérieurement. La voix douce et sereine de la déesse Nayru résonna dans son esprit :

_Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur… c'est moi qui vous ai enfermée dans ce cristal. J'ai agi ainsi pour vous protéger de ces monstrueuses créatures. Laissez le Héros choisi par les Dieux faire son travail._

- Pourtant, je veux l'aider... riposta Zelda à voix haute. Mais sans me pouvoirs, je suis si inutile!

_Pas tout à fait. Vous possédez une arme précieuse que Ganondorf n'a pas : la Sagesse._

Sur ces mots, le cristal éclata en morceaux et Zelda s'écroula.

Link courut vers elle, catastrophé. À présent, les monstres qu'il combattait n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'y avait que Zelda qui comptait. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle :

- Zelda…

Ça ressemblait davantage à un gémissement qu'à un murmure. Il la serra contre elle, inquiet. À présent, le héros et la jeune fille étaient entourés par une dizaine de créatures. La jeune fille ouvrit faiblement les yeux, sentant le danger.

- Link…

Un des monstres sauta sur elle, mais Link surgit devant Zelda et le frappa violemment.

- Sauvez-vous, princesse! ordonna-t-il.

Zelda ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si elle refuse de s'enfuir, mais elle ne veut pas abandonner Link une deuxième fois.

_En aucun cas elles ne vont se mêler aux guerres où aux chicanes d'hommes. _

_En aucun cas elles ne vont se mêler aux guerres où aux chicanes d'hommes. _

_En aucun cas elles ne vont se mêler aux guerres où aux chicanes d'hommes._

_En aucun cas…_

Elle cria. Link venait de se faire sauvagement griffer par l'un des monstres. Zelda réalisa avec horreur que chaque fois que Link en tuait un, il ressuscitait. Mais Link ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- FUYEZ! hurla-t-il à Zelda, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

- N… non! Tu ne pourras jamais gagner ce combat seul! Ces créatures sont invicibles! Il est encore temps de s'enfuir!

Elle voulut en dire plus, mais un ennemi tenta de la l'attaquer par derrière. Épouvanté, ans réfélchir, la princesse ferma les yeux et lui donna un coup de poing bien senti. Le monstre recula, mais il n'était guère blessé. Zelda commençait à se demander si elle allait s'en sortir vivante.

À sa grande surprise, Link la saisit par la main :

- Zelda, vous êtes le dernier membre vivant de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule… vous devez rester en vie. Vous devez partir.

Couvert de sang, le garçon était dans un état pitoyable. Il tomba à genoux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, mourant.

- Partez… gémit-il. Laissez-moi mourir ici.

Tandis que son compagnon agonisait, Zelda s'enfuit en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes.


	9. Chapitre 17: Midna

Chapitre 17 : Midna

Zelda était maintenant loin du champ de bataille. Elle était maintenant seule dans le bois. Elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. Maintenant que Link était parti, un grand vide était apparu en elle. Le même genre de vide qu'elle a ressenti de sa naissance à ses dix-huits, avant que Link ne la découvre et ne la libère. La pauvre princesse s'assit sur une pierre, épuisée d'avoir tant couru. Elle avait couru à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle avait eu si peur. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Link était sûrement parti à l'heure qu'il est. La princesse savait que tout être vivant devait un jour faire face à la mort. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aujourd'hui? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Link? C'était trop injuste. Maintenant qu'il est parti, qui sauvera Hyrule de Ganondorf? Sûrement pas elle, petite princesse impuissante et sans pouvoirs…

Même Dame Nature semblait triste. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages gris, cachant le soleil. En deux minutes, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Zelda éclata en sanglots et courut se cacher sous un rocher.

Elle pleura durant de longues minutes, désespérée. Hyrule était devenu un royaume sans héros, et elle était devenue une princesse sans royaume.

Mais soudain, elle frisonna. Une min glacée s'était posée sur son épaule :

- Ton ami n'est pas mort.

La jeune fille se retourna, à la fois craintive et surprise. Une grande jeune femme la regardait de ses yeux bridés rouges et jaunes. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient absolument magnifiques. Elle tenait une ombrelle.

- Comment le savez-vous? interrogea Zelda, la voix étoufée par les sanglots.

- Les monstres qui vous ont attaqué sont les Assassins des Ombres. Je les connais bien, et je connais toutes leurs faiblesses. J'ai sauvé ton ami et je l'ai amené chez moi. Il est en sécurité.

Zelda savait qu'il fallait se méfier des étrangers. Mais elle voulait tellement revoir Link qu'elle demanda :

- Je vous en supplie, amenez-moi à lui…

- Aucun problème. Mais avant, dis-moi ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Zelda, je suis la princesse d'Hyrule… enfin, je l'étais. Ganondorf a tué mon père et m'a emprisonnée. Sans Link, je n'aurais jamais pu m'enfuir.

L'étrangère parut surprise :

- Une princesse? Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tutoyé. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie.

Elle leva les bras et un portail sombre apparut.

- Après vous, dit-elle.

Zelda était méfiante. Et si jamais cette femme travaillait pour Ganondorf?

- Allez-y, insista la belle étrangère.

La jeune fille n'avait guère le choix. Elle avança lentement et pénétra dans le portail.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant dans un environnement sombre, sans aucun soleil. Devant elles se dressaient un énorme château, entièrement noir.

- Bienvenue chez moi, dit l'inconnue.

- Mais… qui êtes-vous, enfin? questionna Zelda, qui commença à devenir plus nerveuse.

- Je m'appelle Midna. Je suis la princesse du Royaume du Crépuscule. J'ai entendu dire que les gens comme vous deviennent plus facilement effrayés et méfiants dans l'obscurité. Nous, les Twilis, peuple de l'Ombre, c'est le contraire. Nous mourrons instantanément si nous sommes exposés au soleil.

- Mais les Assassins des Ombres? La lumière ne semble pas les affecter, pourtant, remarqua Zelda.

Midna expliqua :

- Les seuls moyens pour nous de survivre dans Hyrule, le monde de la Lumière, et soit de rester dans l'ombre (elle montra son ombrelle), ou de porter un masque, comme les Assassins des Ombres.

Elle prit Zelda par la main et l'invita à entrer dans le palais :

- Veuillez me suivre. Votre ami se trouve à l'intérieur… il vous attend.

Zelda la suivit et pénétra dans le château. Cet endroit avait de quoi donner la chair de poule : tout était sombre, et des dizaines de statues de toutes tailles décoraient le couloir. Elles représentaient des créatures toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

- Ces statues sont-elles censées de représenter des Twilis? demanda la princesse d'Hyrule.

- En effet, confirma Midna. Il s'agit bien de mes sujets.

- Je ne comprends pas. Votre apparence physique est très différente de celle de vos sujets. Vous semblez beaucoup plus… humaine.

- Les membres de la Famille Royale du Crépuscule ont un peu de sang humain dans leurs veines, ce qui est très étrange. C'est un mystère qu'on tente de résoudre depuis des millénaires.

Zelda était fascinée par la culture Twili. Tandis qu'elle progressait dans le long corridor avec Midna, celle-ci lui expliqua absolument tout sur son peuple. Elle lui raconta de vieilles légendes, parfois vraies parfois non. Mais malgré cela, Zelda était très impatiente de revoir Link, mais elle le cacha, par politesse.

Soudain, un serviteur Twili arriva et remarqua calmement :

- Midna, ma sœur…. tu es de retour.

Il se tourna vers Zelda et ajouta :

- Et je vois que tu as apporté une amie. Vous êtes la princesse Zelda Shelias de Christine Susan Olivia Margaret Hyrule, je suppose?

La princesse s'inclina poliment:

- C'est exact. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Merci bien. Je m'appelle Zant.

Puis il ajouta :

- Votre ami vous attend. Suivez-moi…

Les deux princesses le suivirent, dociles. Zelda sentit l'excitation s'emparer d'elle. Elle allait revoir Link.


	10. Chapitre 18: Confidences

Chapitre 18 : Confidences

Zant, Midna et Zelda entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Une infirmière était en train d'envelopper de bandages les nombreuses blessures de Link. Celui-ci avait retiré son haut, afin que l'infirmière puisse bander la cicatrice sur son abdomen. Lorsqu'il aperçut Zelda, un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage.

- La princesse Zelda est venue comme vous l'avez demandé, déclara Zant. Désirez-vous qu'on vous laisse seul?

Zelda n'hésita pas une seconde et répondit à sa place :

- Il serait préférable, oui.

- Bien… répondit simplement Zant en s'en allant.

Midna allait le suivre lorsque Link l'arrêta :

- Princesse Midna?

- Qu'il y a-t il?

- Merci d'avoir ramené Zelda saine et sauve.

La princesse du Crépuscule sourit :

- Mais de rien, voyons.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Zelda se tourna vers le jeune homme et avoua :

- Link, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir en vie…

La jeune fille aurait tant aimé se mettre à sauter de joie et à se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle se retint. Elle se rappela de son éducation royale :

_« Une princesse doit en tout temps un comportement impeccable et doit contrôler ses émotions, que ce soit sa joie ou sa colère, car elle doit bien paraître devant les autres. »_

- … sans vouloir paraître impoli envers Son Altesse, vous ne semblez pas si joyeuse que ça, hésita Link. Où est passé votre sourire?

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je mette dans tes bras en criant de joie?

- Un peu, oui, confirma son ami.

- Allons… une princesse doit avoir un minumum de retenue, n'est-ce pas…?

Link lui sourit :

- Il n'y a aucun mal à montrer ses émotions, vous savez… au fait, vous n'avez pas trop été secouée par les monstres de tout à l'heure, j'espère?

- Non. J'ai pu m'enfuir juste à temps.

Le garçon la regarda attentivement et remarqua sa mine triste :

- Princesse, quelque chose vous tracasse? Vous semblez songeuse.

Zelda hésita, puis finit par avouer, en s'adressant à l'infirmière Twili :

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? Des Assassins des Ombres qui nous attaque sans raison… sans vouloir paraître discourtoise, est-ce que votre princesse aurait une idée de pourquoi ces créatures se trouvaient à Hyrule?

La Twili plongea son regarda dans celui de la jeune princesse :

- Sachez que princesse Midna est une bonne personne digne de confiance, et que l'attaque des Assassins des Ombres n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Récemment, nous, les Twilis, avons su que les Assassins des Ombres s'étaient déplacés, comme ça, vers le monde d'Hyrule. Princesse Midna a proposé d'aller enquêter. Elle vous a rencontrés par hasard et vous a sauvé la vie.

La princesse Zelda se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi jugé le peuple du Crépuscule. L'infirmière tourna les talons, disant qu'elle devait aller chercher un médicament en particulier, et elle s'en alla. Zelda réfléchit, puis dit :

- Link, il ya longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Je suis à vos ordres.

- Cela va sûrement te sembler égoïste, mais je ne peux plus t'accompagner dans ta quête.

Link semblait surpris, mais ne protesta pas. La jeune fille continua :

- Comme tu me l'as dit, je suis le seul membre de la Famille Royale qui est toujours en vie. Il est crucial que je reste vivante, pour le bien d'Hyrule.

- Alors, vous essayez de me dire qu'à l'avenir, je vais devoir risquer ma vie en combattant Ganondorf pendant que vous allez prendre le thé, vêtue de votre plus belle robe?

Zelda fut étonnée de voir Link employer un ton aussi sec avec elle. Elle répliqua, se sentant un peu honteuse :

- Non… ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… chaque fois que nous faisons face à un nouveau danger, je suis terrifiée. Je n'ai été pas élevée comme une guerrière, tu le sais bien. Au contraire, Impa a tout fait pour me garder bien loin de tout ce qui avait rapport à la violence. Elle m'a plutôt appris les bonnes manières et comment marcher tout en restant élégante. Je ne suis pas une combattante, Link. Tu comprends? Je n'essaie pas de dire que je suis plus importante que toi, au contraire. Te voir sacrifier ta vie pour sauver mon royaume me peine au plus au point.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Un silence glacial. Puis, Link finit par prendre la parole :

- Je vous comprends, princesse. C'est juste que… si j'ai combattu avec autant de force ces temps-ci, c'était grâce à vous. Vous me donnez l'énergie de rester debout et de me battre, même si je suis couvert de sang. La vérité, c'est que moi aussi j'ai peur. Le destin du monde repose sur mes épaules… mais je ne crois pas que mes épaules ne soient assez fortes pour soutenir un tel fardeau. Ganondorf a failli me tuer lors de notre dernière bataille : s'il ne m'aurait pas épargné et enfermé dans le donjon, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Il finit par avouer :

- La vérité, c'est que je suis faible. Je ne mérite point mon titre de Héros.

À présent, Zelda se foutait de son éducation royale. Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras et chuchota avec tendresse :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Link. En réalité, tu le Prince Charmant que j'attendais depuis toutes ces années.


	11. Chapitre 19: Une soirée inoubliable

Chapitre 19 : Une soirée inoubliable

Midna se regardait dans le miroir, toute fière de sa nouvelle robe. Elle tenait à être parfaite pour la fête de ce soir. Son maquillage épais était entièrement noir, même son rouge à lèvres.

- Alors? fit-elle. Comment me trouvez-vous, Zelda?

- Vous êtes magnifique, princesse Midna.

Midna mit ses élégantes sandales ornées de rubis, et se fit un chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

- Princesse Midna, vous semblez aimer le noir, remarqua Zelda. C'est votre couleur préférée?

- Évidemment. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le Royaume du Crépuscule. Oh, j'oubliais… vous n'avez pas de robe à vous mettre?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Midna sourit :

- Et bien dans ce cas, fermez les yeux… fit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Zelda obéit. Midna se précipita devant son énorme garde-robe et examina longuement ses nombreuses robes :

- Hum… Ah! Celle-ci sera PAR-FAI-TE!

Elle saisit la robe, s'approcha de Zelda et ordonna simplement :

- Déshabillez-vous.

- Quoi!? s'étonna Zelda. Je ne peux tout de même pas–

- Allons, allons! Ne soyez pas gênée! Après tout, nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes. Allez, faites-le!

La princesse d'Hyrule enleva lentement sa robe, tout en prenant soin de garder ses yeux fermés. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Bientôt, elle n'avait sur le dos que ses sous-vêtements.

- Bien, bien! s'exclama Midna. Maintenant, levez votre pied gauche.

Zelda leva légèrement sa jambe, puis Midna la mit mettre son pied dans la robe. La princesse d'Hyrule fit de même avec son pied gauche. La princesse du Crépuscule se chargea de lui faire revêtir la robe et l'attacha bien serré par derrière. Midna ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir :

- Ah ah! Vous êtes ma-gni-fique!

Elle saisit sa brosse et se mit à peigner les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Ensuite, elle les réunit en une longue tresse.

- Princesse Midna, demanda Zelda, puis-je ouvrir les yeux maintenant?

- Non non non! Ce n'est pas encore fini!

Midna retourna auprès de sa garde-robe et prit un diadème ornée de pierres noires et de plumes de corbeau. Elle sélectionna en même temps des élégants souliers à talons hauts aussi décorés de plumes. Elle retourna auprès de Zelda et déposa avec délicatesse la couronne sur sa tête, puis lui mit les souliers. Ensuite, elle sortit sa trousse à maquillage et appliqua de l'ombre à paupière noire sur les yeux de la princesse d'Hyrule, puis lui mit du rouge à lèvres sombre.

- Tada! Ouvrez les yeux!

Zelda ouvrit ses yeux et s'avança vers le miroir :

- Princesse Midna, c'est magnifique!

- N'est-ce pas! En plus, je ne croyais pas que ma robe allait vous faire! Nous avons presque la même silhouette…

Zelda appréciait les talents de styliste de Midna, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de tristesse : elle ne portait que du noir, même sa couronne et son maquillage. Cet habit, bien que très élégant, lui rapelait les ténèbres. Et les ténèbres lui rappelaient la souffrance que son peuple doit ressentir en ce moment. Sous le règne de Ganondorf, ils ne doivent pas être bien bien joyeux…

Midna la saisit par la main, la forçant à sortir de ses tristes pensées :

- Venez, la fête va bientôt commencer! Attendez de voir leur réaction quand ils vont nous voir! Nous sommes sans contester les deux plus belles femmes du royaume!

Zelda remarqua à quelle point Midna semblait… libre. À Hyrule, son éducation la forçait à être d'une politesse impeccable et à être modeste… tandis que Midna se vante, passe la journée à rire et à s'amuser, et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pense…

Le banquet était prêt. Les Twilis étaient assis bien confortablement à leurs places, attendant le reste des invités. Link était assis près de Zant, et attendait Zelda avec impatience.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, dit-il.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, répondit Zant, elle doit être avec Midna en ce moment. Dès que nous avons des invitées femmes, ma très chère sœur adore par-dessus tout les habiller et les maquiller.

- Hum… je me demande à quoi Princesse Zelda peut bien ressembler, vêtue de vêtements Twilis...

Soudain, un bruit de trompette se fit entendre et un garde déclara :

- Ses Altesses la Princesse Midna du Crépuscule et la Princesse Zelda d'Hyrule!

Lorsque les deux demoiselles firent leur entrée, tout le monde poussa des « ooooooooh » et des « aaaaaaah » surpris.

Midna était vêtue d'une longue robe noire énormément décoletée, décorée de symboles Twilis au contour turquoise lumineux. Sur sa tête se trouvait un diadème d'argent décoré de rubis. Quant à Zelda, sa robe noire un peu plus courte était décoré de plumes de corbeau, tout comme son diadème. Elle avait des maches bouffantes décorées de dentelle.

Link n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Zelda vêtue ainsi. Ça lui donnait un air… _différent_. Il avait beau la trouver merveilleusement belle, mais il trouvait que tout ce noir ne lui allait pas du tout. Zelda n'est pas du genre ténébreuse, tout le monde le sait. Il la verrait mieux dans une longue robe blanche. En tout cas, tout sauf du noir.

Zelda s'assit à sa place. Midna, quant à elle, leva son bras dans les airs et déclara :

- Que le banquet commence!

Elle retira d'un coup sec la nappe qui recouvrait la table, dévoilant le repas. Il y avait tant de choix! Link, qui avait toujours vécu dans la pauvreté, n'avait jamais vu rien de tel. Il devait avoir au moins une quarantaine de repas et une centaine de desserts! Il y avait toutes sortes de choix : certains semblaient délicieux, tandis que d'autres semblaient vraiment étranges. Link ne savait plus par où commencer.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Zelda finit par opter pour un morceau de poisson blanc avec de la sauce hollandaise.

- Il est délicieux, n'est-ce pas? lui dit Midna en prenant une bouchée de poulet.

- Oui, vraiment. Je me demande qui l'a cuisiné.

Zelda observa Midna pendant un court moment. La princesse du Crépuscule avait carrément les coudes sur la table. _Son éducation royale est très… différente de la mienne,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle regrda autour d'elle : tout le monde était heureux et mangeait à sa faim. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde oubliait la réalité et ses problèmes. Même Link s'amusait et racontait des blagues aux Twilis, qui semblaient le trouver bien drôle et sympathique.

Zelda, par contre, se sentait un peu mal. _Mon peuple sombre dans la famine et la misère tandis je suis en train d'asister à un superbe banquet…_

- Link… finit-elle par dire.

Link tourna aussitôt la tête :

- Oui?

- Dès le repas sera fini, nous… nous allons retourner à Hyrule.

- Quoi? Vous voulez rire j'espère?

- Link, mon peuple souffre, et tu le sais. Qui sait ce que Ganondorf est en train de leur faire subir en ce moment même?

Link protesta fermement :

- Princesse Zelda, j'en suis parfaitement conscient! Mais pour une fois que nous pouvons être tranquilles, mieux vaut en profiter, non?

- Link, je veux vraiment rentrer.

- Allons! répliqua Link. Pour une fois qu'on a du plaisir!

Zelda reste calme malgré tout :

- Je comprends qu'il y a le plaisir, mais les responsabilités sont bien plus importantes. C'est ton devoir en tant que Héros choisi par les Dieux de vaincre Ganondorf, et moi, c'est mon devoir en tant que future reine d'être toujours là pour protéger mon peuple.

- Restons au moins pour la nuit. Nous irons à Hyrule dès demain matin.

- Link, je déteste faire ma capricieuse, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Hyrule sombre dans le chaos!

Link réfléchit, et finit par avouer :

- Vos… désirs sont des ordres, Altesse.

Zant, qui avait écouté attentivement toute la conversation, intervint :

- Ainsi, vous ne restez pas pour la nuit? Quel dommage. N'empêche, si Maître Link souhaite absolument rester, je pourrais trouver un garde qui pourra escorter Lady Zelda à Hyrule. Qu'en dites-vous?

- C'est gentil, répliqua poliment Link, mais Mademoiselle Zelda a raison : j'ai des responsabilités, le sort du monde entier repose sur mes épaules.

- Je vous comprends. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est toujours bien d'oublier ses problèmes et relaxer de temps en temps. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester, Maître Link?

Link confirma :

- Absolument. C'est mon devoir de sauver Hyrule.

Princesse Zelda déposa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement :

- Sage décision, Link. Tu es digne d'être le Héros choisi par les Dieux.

Zant n'insista pas davantage, mais il proposa :

- Je peux vous ramener à Hyrule, si vous le désirez. Nous avons des dizaines de carrosses toujours prêts à servir.

Zelda s'inclina poliment, sitôt imitée par Link.

- Votre générosité est si grande, Prince Zant, dit la jeune fille.

- Et telle est votre sagesse, Princesse Zelda. Maintenant, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Après le banquet, Zant amena Link et Zelda à l'extérieur, devant le palais. Des somptueux carrosses noirs décorées de symboles Twilis turquoise lumineux leur faisait face, tirés par des chevaux aux couleurs sombres. Zant invita les deux jeunes amis à entrer dans l'un des carrosses. Le Prince du Crépuscule murmura quelque chose au cocher que personne ne comprit.

Zelda entra à l'intérieur du carrosse et s'assit sur l'une des banquettes, le dos bien droit. Link s'assit en face d'elle. Ensemble, ils regardèrent Zant, entrant dans le deuxième carrosse. L'élégante Zelda sortit son éventail décorée de plumes et soupira.

- Tout va bien, princesse? lui demanda Link.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ce banquet était fantastique, et Midna était une amie formindable… pourtant, je ne me sens un peu triste. Peut-être est-ce la noirceur qui me fait sentir ainsi, l'absence du soleil…

- Il faut apprendre à s'habituer à toute cette obscurité, acquiesça le garçon d'un ton rassurant. Vous savez, quand j'étais petit, j'avais une peur bleue du noir. Et aujourd'hui, je me ramasse à combattre des monstres et à devoir battre un tyran qui veut dominer le monde!

Il réfléchit, puis dit :

- Depuis le début de cette aventure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé. J'apprends à mieux me connaître. Je commence à moins ressembler au petit enfant innocent et parresseux que j'étais autrefois.

Le garçon s'allongea confortablement sur le dos, les jambes sur le dossier :

- Parlant de parresse, je meurs de fatigue. Il commence à se faire tard… vous n'êtes pas fatiguée?

- ... un peu.

- Ne soyez pas gênée. Il n'y a aucun problème à ce que vous vous endormiez dans le carrosse. Vous pouvez même ronfler si vous voulez!

Zelda s'éventa et riposta :

- Les demoiselles de sang royal ne ronflent pas.

Link laissa échapper un soupir :

- Sans vouloir paraître impoli, devez-vous toujours respecter à la lettre les bonnes manières apprises? Parce que là, vous exagérez un peu.

Les paroles du jeune héros surprit la jeune princesse. Peut-être avait-il raison. Zelda avait toujours pris l'obéissance comme un signe la sagesse. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle? Peut-être que, parfois, il était encore plus sage de décider soi-même, sans se soucier de ce que peuvent en penser les autres?

- Et bien… je suis une princesse. Et une demoiselle de mon rang doit en tout temps avoir un comportement impeccable.

- Vous êtes une preuve vivante de ce que l'éducation peut faire aux gens! fit Link en riant.

Zelda parut offusquée :

- Pardon?

Link répondit simplement :

- Vous savez, la perfection n'existe pas. Un être humain ne peut pas être « impeccable » sans en devenir fou. Si la personne essaie toujours de plaire aux autres et d'être la plus parfaite possible, elle deviendra malheureuse. Il est bon parfois de penser à soi-même et de se ficher de l'avis des autres.

La princesse ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Tu crois vraiment?

- Absolument.

La jeune fille semblait songeuse :

- … dis-moi, Link, quel genre d'éducation as-tu eu?

Son compagnon parut surpris :

- Moi? Je n'ai pas eu vraiment d'éducation… je n'ai jamais été à l'école, je n'ai jamais appris à lire et à écrire.

- Vraiment? s'étonna la jeune fille. Mais c'est la base pour apprendre à vivre!

- Mon oncle n'avait pas assez d'argent.

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

- Oh, fit simplement Zelda. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Link, un doux sourire sur son visage. Vous savez, ma vie n'était pas triste à ce point-là. Au contraire, j'étais le garçon le plus heureux du monde…

Zelda s'étonna :

- Ah bon? Pourtant, tu n'avais presque rien…

Link se mit en position assise et raconta :

- Je vivais avec mon oncle Rusl. Nous vivions pauvrement, mais le simple fait d'être ensemble nous remplissait de joie. Comme nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture, nous nous débrouillions : il allait chasser tandis que j'allais cueuillir des fruits. On faisait également des provisions avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. Chaque soir, nous faisions un petit feu de camp devant notre maison pour faire cuire la viande. Tout en prenant notre repas, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Rusl me parlait de son travail, et moi je lui confiais tous mes rêves, tous mes secrets… et quand la nuit tombait, je m'endormais, ma tête sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il me carressait les cheveux. Et le lendemain, je me réveillais dans mon lit. C'était le bon vieux temps… mais le jour de mes onze ans, des soldats vinrent chez moi et arrêtèrent Rusl pour de nombreux crimes. Mais moi, je n'y croyais pas. Mon oncle n'aurait jamais de telles choses! Les soldats firent la chose la plus horrible qui soit…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes :

- Ils ont tué mon oncle sous mes yeux… je voulais tant le défendre, mais j'avais trop peur… j'étais petit, j'étais faible… je ne pouvais que pleurer.

Il tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voie son visage. Il avait honte. Honte de pleurer devant la princesse d'Hyrule. Zelda déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon :

- Je sais ce que tu penses. _Zelda… elle qui avait toujours vécu dans l'abondance et le luxe, elle qui est la fille d'un roi, elle qui a des dizaines de serviteurs à son service… qu'est-ce que cette princesse précieuse connaît du malheur?_ Eh bien, sache que je te comprends parfaitement, Link. Mon père Daltus ne ressemblait en rien à ton oncle. Il n'allait me voir que très rarement, et il n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper de moi, de me carresser les cheveux et de me dire qu'il m'aime. Mais c'est mon père malgré tout. Et je l'aime malgré cela. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus…

Ses doux yeux bleus commencèrent à leur tour à s'emplir de larmes. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement. Au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Et ses yeux… ses yeux ressemblaient aux siens.

- Nous avons bien plus de points communs que tu ne le penses, dit-elle simplement.


	12. Chapitre 20: L'auberge de l'horreur

Chapitre 20: L'auberge de l'horreur

Hyrule n'étant pas la porte d'à côté, nos héros durent s'arrêter à une petite auberge pour la nuit.

C'était un petit bâtiment sombre et miteux. Zant frappa à la porte et un Twili ouvrit :

- Qui va là? … ah, c'est vous, Prince Zant. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre aubergiste tel que moi peut faire pour vous?

- Deux chambres, trois lits, répondit le Prince du Crépuscule.

- Entrez, entrez…

Zant entra, suivit de Link et Zelda.

- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres… dit l'aubergiste.

Zelda observa les environs : tout était sale et déprimant, pas le genre d'endroit auquel elle était habituée. Dans la salle principale se tenait un petit bar bar, ainsi que quatre ou cinq petites tables et chaises en bois. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une toile d'araignée s'était accroché à sa robe.

- Ah oui, dit simplement l'aubergiste. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me trouver un concierge.

- Bon, assez perdu de temps, coupa sèchement Zant. Amenez-nous à nos chambres.

- Allons, allons, du calme! riposta l'aubergiste, toujours calme. Ah, les nobles, j'vous jure… précieux, capricieux et dédaigneux…

- Je vous demande pardon? s'offusqua Zelda.

Le Twili l'ignora, ce qui l'insulta davantage.

Cet aubergiste faisait comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant deux portes. Toutes les deux faites en bois, elle étaient couvertes de toiles d'araginée et de poussière.

- Voici votre chambre… dit l'aubergiste. Mais dites-moi, combien de temps pensez-vous rester?

- Nous allons simplement dormir ici, répondit Zant. Nous partirons dès le lever du soleil.

- Bien, bien… maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Zelda et Link prirent la chambre qui contenait deux lits, tandis que Zant prit l'autre.

Sitôt rendue dans la chambre, la princesse d'Hyrule s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Zelda n'en revenait pas qu'un lieu aussi malpropre puisse exister. En voyant les toiles d'araignées, elle avait un peu peur que ces bestioles se mettent à courir sur son corps durant son sommeil. Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait qu'une faible petite lampe comme lumière et que l'unique fenêtre n'avait pas de rideaux.

Mais elle se resaisit. _Cet aubergiste doit être très pauvre. Il doit vivre dans la misère, il doit souffrir beaucoup… ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la petite enfant gâtée. Il a été très gentil de nous accueillir._

Link s'allongea sur le lit qui lui était destiné, les mains croisées sur son ventre, les yeux mi-clos.

- Il était temps, soupira-t-il. Je suis épuisé.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera beaucoup de bien après une telle fête, acquiesça Zelda.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon :

- C'était une soirée inoubliable, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Oh oui... mais tout ça… ça me rappelle ma vie d'avant. Ma vie, au palais…

Elle raconta :

- C'était si amusant. Je passais la journée à essayer des robes, à lire des contes en compagnie d'Impa… le bon vieux temps, quoi. J'étais innocente, je vivais ma vie sans me poser de questions.

Il y eut un cours moment de silence.

- Link? hésita Zelda. Tu m'écoutes?

Elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Link s'était endormi… le garçon sommeillait pasiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle se coucha sur le côté et étira son bras pour carresser ses cheveux dorés, puis murmura :

- Dors bien, Triforce du Courage…

_C'était la nuit, un jour de pluie et de tonnerre. J'avais douze ans. Je regardais par la fenêtre, impassible. Il était minuit, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le tic-tac de l'horloge, le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie qui tombe… impossible de s'endormir avec tout ce vacarme._

_Ma fée de compagnie non plus ne dormait pas. Elle volait un peu partout dans la pièce, laissant une traînée de poussière d'étoile bleue derrière elle._

_Soudain, une vision étrange s'offrit à mes yeux._

_Par la fenêtre, je vis un petit garçon à peine plus jeune que moi qui se tenait devant le château. Ses cheveux dorés étaient trempés. Il faisait pitié à voir : ses jambes étaient si maigres qu'elles pouvaient à peine supporter son poids. Il semblait faible et aussi fragile que du verre. Le pauvre, il devait s'accoter sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber et perdre connaissance. J'eus pitié de lui, donc je décidai d'ouvrir ma fenêtre et de sortir à l'extérieur. Ma fée me suivit aussitôt. Sitôt rendues près du jeune garçon, je lui dis doucement :_

- _Que fais-tu ici à cette heure?_

_Mes cheveux et ma jaquette étaient maintenant tous mouillés, mais je m'en fichais._

- _Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. N'aie pas peur, je suis une amie. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici._

_Des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur ses joues. Était-ce de l'eau de pluie ou de larmes?_

- _Mon… mon oncle est mort… et… ce sont des soldats… au service du roi… qui l'ont… tué… et dire que… qu'il n'avait rien… fait…_

_Il tomba à genoux:_

- _Je… je vous le… jure… il é… il était… innocent!_

- _Mon père Daltus ne serait jamais capable d'une telle horreur, répliquai-je, bien qu'étonnée._

_À bout de forces, le garçon s'écroula, sur le bord de s'évanouir. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en était blanche. Je décidai de l'aider. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous rentrions par la fenêtre pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je l'allongeai confortablement sur mon lit. Je voulais l'aider davantage, mais je ne pouvais sortir de ma chambre pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Heureusement, la chambre d'Impa était installé à côté de la mienne, au cas où je serai en danger pendant la nuit. Je m'approchai de la porte et cria :_

- _Impa! Impa réveille-toi! J'ai besoin de ton aide!_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ma fidèle gardienne s'empressa de débarrer la porte de ma chambre. En un éclair, elle rentra dans ma chambre, épée à la main :_

- _Que se passe-t-il, princesse? Quelqu'un vous a attaqué?_

- _Allons, Impa, dis-je en essayant de retenir mon fou rire. Arrête de paniquer pour rien._

_Je désignai le garçon étendu sur mon lit._

- _Impa, j'ai…_

- _Qu'est-ce que cet enfant fait au château!? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sortie par la fenêtre?_

- _C'est un peu ça, oui, avouai-je, un peu gênée._

_Puis je retournai au sérieux :_

- _Ce garçon est gravement malade. Je suis convaincue qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis une semaine. Nous devons le soigner._

- _Princesse Zelda Shelias de Christine Susan Olivia Margaret Hyrule! Vous vous rendez de ce que vous avez fait? Et puis regardez-vous! Vous êtes toute trempée!_

- _Impa, je n'ai fait qu'aider! protestai-je. On ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser tout seul…_

- _Bon. D'accord. Je vais chercher de quoi le nourir et le soinger._

- _Merci Impa._

_Quant à moi, je le fixai, comme hypnotisée. J'avais l'impression bizarre qu'on était semblables, lui et moi. Pourtant, j'étais aussi brune et que lui était blond. Soudain, toujours inconscient, il glissa ses longs doigts maigres dans les miens. Je me tournai vers ma fée de compagnie._

- _Même après l'avoir soigné, je pense que ce ne sera pas suffisant, commençai-je. J'ai l'impression que ce garçon n'est pas au bout de ses peines…_

- _Ah bon? Et que voulez-vous que je fasse? fit la petite fée._

- _Tu vas énormément me manquer, mon amie, mais j'aimerais que tu restes avec lui. Que tu veilles sur lui jusqu'à sa mort… ça va te paraître fou, mais comme j'ai confiance en toi, je serai rassurée de savoir que ce garçon sera en sûreté._

- _Je vous comprends parfaitement, princesse._

_Je souris:_

- _Bien. Je compte sur toi… Navi._

Zelda se réveilla en sursaut. La jeune fille regarda la vieille horloge accrochée au mur : il était minuit passé. La princesse tenta de se rendormir, sans succès. Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Prise d'un soudain moment de panique, Zelda se leva et alluma une faible chandelle. C'est alors qu'elle constata avec horreur que Link n'était plus dans son lit. Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle arriva à la pièce principale, haletante.

- Link! Link, où es-tu?

Elle tourna la tête et vit le plus horrible des spectacles.

Le corps inerte du pauvre aubergiste était en train de se faire dévorer par un loup. Un loup que Zelda reconnaîtrait entre mille.


	13. Chapitre 21: Révélation

Chapitre 21: Révélation

Zelda cria de toute ses forces. Le loup se tourna vers elle, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Link! s'écria Zelda. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille!?

Le loup la fixait. Link n'était plus.

Au moment où la bête allait bondir sur Zelda, Zant, alerté par le cri de Zelda, surgit dans la pièce. Il récita une incantation en langue Twili et le loup se retrouva emprisonné par des chaînes magiques.

- Brûle en enfer, sale bête! cria-t-il.

Zelda se plaça devant l'animal :

- Prince Zant, je vous en supplie! Promettez-moi de ne pas lui faire de mal… ce loup… il est…

- Votre ami Link, compléta Zant. Pensez-vous que je ne le savais pas?

Zelda était abasourdie. Zant jeta un regard méprisant au loup qui se débattait, puis expliqua :

- À chaque fois que minuit sonne, le Héros choisi par les Dieux est possédé par l'esprit du Loup et devient un monstre assoifé de sang. Par contre, certains esprits très puissants peuvent lui lancer un sort pour le protéger temporairement de cette malédiction ou, au contraire, faire durer sa forme bestiale plus longtemps.

_Girahim…_ songea Zelda.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui, alors? demanda-t-elle, en essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

Zant incanta une nouvelle fois. Le loup qui grognait et qui se débattait furieusement fut frappé en plein fouet par l'attaque de magie. En un éclair, Link reprit sa forme humaine.

- Link… murmura simplement Zelda.

Le garçon était inconscient. Il respirait, mais avec difficulté.

- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, dit Zelda. Qu'attendez-vous pour faire disparaître ces chaînes?

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage du Prince du Crépuscule.

- Le Royaume du Crépuscule me croira sûrement si je leur dis que Link est accusé de sorcellerie. Et ils seront ravis de lui donne une punition qui le fera souffrir…

Zelda riposta, furieuse :

- Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire une telle chose!

- Quant à vous, je me chargerai de faire en sorte que le grand Ganondorf vous épouse enfin…

- Alors vous êtes de son côté! s'exclama Zelda.

- Je n'ai guère le choix. Mon peuple sera bientôt détruit, mais le Roi des Ténèbres m'a promis que s'il devenait officiellement le roi d'Hyrule, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour aider mon royaume.

- C'est injuste, protesta Zelda. Pourquoi faire souffrir Link? Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Zant ricana :

- Le Héros choisi par les Dieux ne peut être qu'un obstacle pour le Roi des Ténèbres, ne pensez-vous pas?

- Si j'accepte de venir avec vous, allez-vous laisser Link tranquille?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Les chaînes qui retenaient Link disparurent, mais le garçon était toujours inconscient.

- Oh Link… fit Zelda.

Elle allait s'agenouiller près de lui, mais Zant la retint fermement :

- Vous, vous venez avec moi!

Zelda était inquiète pour son ami, mais elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Elle refusait de céder son peuple à Ganondorf, mais c'était la seule façon de sauver Link.

C'est à contrecoeur que Zelda sortit de l'auberge et entra dans le carrosse Twili. Elle jeta un regard noir à Zant qui s'assit en face d'elle. Le carrosse était maintenant prêt à partir.

**À suivre…**


End file.
